Times of Innocence and Beauty
by Mari Grem
Summary: This isn't a fairy tale by any means, though there's love and lost and betrayal. This is a story of innocence of beauty. This is a story of how they were won, and how they were lost.


Title: Unforgettable  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Timeframe: Marauder Era  
HBP Compliant: Yes  
Pairing: Narcissa/Lily  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: It wasn't the most graceful or hospitable of beginnings, but it was a beginning all the same.  
Propmt: Femslash100's Aroundtheclock 00:00 Beginning 

-------------

Christmas parties with Slughorn were always something to remember. Filled with presents of all sizes and food delicate enough for even the French to accept gratiously, Narcissa would have been a complete fool to give up such a delicasy. So when Lucius asked her to accompany him, she smiled serenly and nodded her consent; she may not have liked her betrothed, but she had to start getting along with him. Or at least learn how to spend time in the same room as him before their wedding night.

She spent hours infront of the mirror before the party. Her hair was brushed to flaxen perfection and then tied back with ribbons of silver and green. She wore Bella's old black dress robes, that Mama never learned about and therefore couldn't argue against. They were low-cut enough to make her parents angry, but kept her modest enough for a school function. Besides, knowing Slughorn, she'd probably be better off showing more cleavage than none.

Her jewelry shined brightly in the half-glow of Slughorn's room. People from every year were at the party, some were dancing while others stood in the corners and spoke amongst themselves. Alone, near the back of the room, stood a small redhead and a lanky boy Narcissa faintly remembered as Severus Snape, one of the children born from a union between a pureblood of old blood and a muggle. Narcissa had known his name since he was born, marking him as one of those who was _beneath her_. Sometimes, she felt like one of the Greek immortals, looking down on all the world and using people like a skilled chess player.

Lucius excused himself as they entered the room, promising to introduce his blonde date to the more prominent of the guests as soon as he "finished some business" with Jocelyn Jenkins. Narcissa just smiled her dazzling smile and continued through the room. She didn't care what, or who, he did, and a small part of her wished he would knock-up some unsuspecting pureblood and end their engagement once and for all.

The first few minutes were spent greeting girls she knew through Bella and the rest of her family. She smiled when they laughed and nodded as they spoke, but none of them held her attention long enough for her to pause longer than a moment. Soon enough, she was at the back of the room, talking to Violetta Filch, whose brother disgraced the family by being a squib. She tried, half-heartedly, to listen to Violetta's words, but for some reason strands of red kept catching her eye, calling her attention to Snape and whoever he was there with.

She turned away from Violetta, and the temptation to learn the redhead's name, and went off to find Lucius. For the next hour, she spent her time meeting the more important students of Hogwarts, among them Amelia Bones, a sixth year, and Kevin Harper, the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. But even as she smiled and made small talk, her eyes strained to find some hint of red among the growing crowd. When Lucius left her again near midnight, she couldn't help but go looking for Snape's companion.

She wasn't in the back, where Narcissa had left her, and she wasn't on the dance floor. Snape was standing in the shadows with a few other first years, all of who were teasing him mercilessly, but the redhead was not with him. She was just about to give up hope, when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. "You weren't looking for me, were you?" the redhead asked as Narcissa turned around, "You've been staring at Severus for a good five minutes now, but I don't think that's who you were looking for."

Narcissa swallowed her shock and bit back her smart retort. This girl, whoever she was, had magic coming off of her in _waves_, and Narcissa was never one to insult someone so powerful their magic was palpable. "Yes," she answered, after a moment. She was sligtly put-off by the breathless tone of her voice, but she chose to ignore it and continue. "Sorry, you just looked awfully familiar. Are you a Prewett?" Because the only other Pureblood family with hair that red was the _Weasleys_ and Narcissa wouldn't even allow herself to _think_ that this girl before her shared blood with Gregory.

The other girl shook her head, her curls bouncing a bit as she did. "No, sorry. I'm Lily. Lily Evans." Evans, Evans, why had she never heard that name before? Maybe the girl was American? But that was impossible, no American could pull off such a flawless accent that reminded Narcissa almost painfully of Devon's salty shores. Sensing Narcissa's confusion, Lily continued, "I'm a muggle born."

Narcissa felt her blood run cold and her pulse almost stop. How could a _mudblood_ hold such power? How could someone without years of perfectly planned breeding and loveless marriages possibly catch her eye in a room filled with purebloods? What was it about Lily-Evans, _Evans the Mudblood_-that made Narcissa _need_ to speak with her?

These questions would haunt her later, as she lay in bed and wondered why she didn't realize Lily-_Evans_-was dirty straight-off. But at that moment, all Narcissa was thinking about was getting as far from the redhead as possible, and without any delay. She must have seemed quite shaken, because Lucius excused himself early to walk her back to the dorms.

It wasn't the most graceful or hospitable of beginnings, but it was a beginning all the same. And it would not be forgotten it as long as they both should live.


End file.
